merpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zoia
»Unauffällig sein bedeutet Überleben« ''- Zoia -'' Zoia, ein menschliches Mädchen, deren Leben bisher in völliger Abhängigkeit von Straßengangs in Hamburg verlief. Leben 'Kindheit bei den "Block 13"' Geboren in einer kleinen Straßengang, den "Block 13", wurde sie vermutlich direkt nach der Geburt von ihrer Mutter verlassen. Seit sie denken konnte wurde sie Zoia gerufen, was für sie zu ihrem Namen geworden ist. Ihre Kindheit verbrachte sie bei den "Block 13" relativ harmlos, vermochte sogar mit anderen Kindern zu spielen. Die ständig wechselnden Aufpasser für die Kinder brachten ihr aber bis auf Sprechen sonst nichts bei, weswegen sie nicht Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen kann - was aber für ihr Leben bislang auch nicht von belang war. Als sie 8 Jahren wurde begann man, sie mit verschiedensten Botengängen innerhalb der Gang zu beauftragen: Von einfachsten Nachrichten bis hin zu kleinem technischen Gerät von A nach B zu bringen sorgten dafür, dass sie das Gebiet ihrer Gang zu kennen lernte, wie es eine "Navigations-VI" nicht besser könnte. Da sie sich geschickt dabei anstellte, ließ man ihr eine doch recht freundliche Behandlung innerhalb der Gang zukommen, was sich unter anderem darin zeigte, wie groß ihre täglichen Essensrationen waren, wo und wie unbehelligt sie schlafen konnte und wie die erwachsenen Mitglieder mit ihr sprachen. Feindliche Übernahme Als Zoia 12 Jahre alt war, sollte sich ihr bisheriges Leben jedoch radikal ändern! Die "Ultras", eine sehr große Gang, ja eigentlich schon eine richtige Verbrecher-Organisation in Hamburg, besetzten das Viertel der "Block 13" mit Gewalt. In den kurzen aber heftigen Kämpfen herrschte pures Chaos und Zoia versuchte das Ganze in einem Versteck zu überstehen. Dennoch wurde sie von einem grobschlächtigen Schläger entdeckt, welcher ein "kurzweiliges Vergnügen" witterte. Aus purer Angst getrieben, versuchte sie sich zu wehren, hatte jedoch nichts entgegen zu setzen und verlor in dem kurzen, einseitigen Handgemenge den Mittelfinger, Ringfinger und kleinen Finger der linken Hand. An diesem Punkt wäre Zoia's Leben vorbei gewesen, wenn nicht "Michelle Weber" eingegriffen hätte: Selbst eine "Ultra", pfiff sie den Schläger unter Anwendung von Gewalt zurück und rettete Zoia somit das Leben. Ihre Wunde wurde zwar genäht, jedoch kam ihr die gleiche Behandlung zuteil, wie allen anderen Überlebenden der "Block 13": Eine Tätowierung mit dem "Ultra-Schriftzug" wurde ihr nicht ganz sanft auf die Stirn gemacht, als Zeichen, dass sie und die Anderen jetzt das "Eigentum der Ultras" sind. Da Leute, die Eigentum der neuen herrschenden Gang sind, am untersten Ende der Nahrungskette stehen, werden sie auch mit den niedersten Diensten versehen. Für Zoia änderte sich aber zunächst damit nur so viel, dass die ruhigeren Tage vorbei waren: Sie wurde auch weiterhin für einfachste Botengänge eingesetzt, aber wurde Sie nicht gerade freundlich behandelt. Einziger Lichtblick in diesen harten Zeiten war besagte "Michelle Weber": Führten Botengänge Zoia in ihre Nähe, so brachte Michelle ihr Kleinigkeiten bei und hämmerte Zoias Mantra "Unauffällig sein bedeutet Überleben" ein. Kleidung, Körperhaltung, Sprache - alles wurde von Zoia in den nächsten Monaten darauf ausgelegt so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen und kein Interesse an ihren jeweiligen Gegenüber zu erzeugen. Mit 13 Jahren bekam sie von Michelle ihr erstes Messer, um sich gegen all zu aufdringliche Idioten selbst zu wehren, inklusive einiger Unterweisungen wo man gezielt zustechen sollte. Mit 14 dann bekam Zoia von Michelle einen "antiken" Revolver mit dem Vermerk: "In der heutigen Zeit nutzt der dir eigentlich nichts. Aber ein ungepanzerter Idiot, der dir an die Wäsche möchte, kann ganz einfach damit auf kurze Distanz ausgeschaltet werden." Nach einigen Schießübungen wusste sie auch damit umzugehen. So verstrich die nächste Zeit relativ ruhig, immer mit dem Gedanken: "Wo schlafe ich heute, was esse ich heute, welche Aufgabe erwartet mich." 'Vor Augen geführt' Einmal wurde diese Ruhe durchbrochen, als sie einer "Vorführung" beiwohnen musste: Man führte einen Mann, zu dem man meinte, er hatte "Aussteigen" wollen vor. Alle 'Niederen' mussten nun dem Beiwohnen, was kommen sollte - welches ein Matyrium für besagten Mann war, bei dem Zoia jegliches Zeitgefühl verlor und es nur mit großer Mühe schaffte zu verhindern, dass sich die Bilder dieser Folter in ihr Gehirn brannten. Hängen blieb aber: "Niemand steigt aus! Niemals! Wir kriegen euch immer!" Zoia wollte es niemals erst soweit kommen lassen, wodurch ihr niemals wirklich Fluchtgedanken kamen. 'Ein ruhiger Begleiter' Mit 16 Jahren sollte ein "Begleiter" in Zoias Leben treten: Sie fand einen Schäferhund (Die Bezeichnung lernte sie erst später), welcher kein Welpe mehr war, aber auch noch nicht ausgewachsen. Anfangs genervt, da der Hund ihr zu folgen schien und Gefallen an ihr gefunden hatte, akzeptierte sie ihren Begleiter irgendwann und fing an, ihr Essen mit ihm zu teilen und generell Essen für zwei aufzutreiben. Schließlich taufte sie den Hund auf den Namen "Arko" und machte eine interessante Feststellung: In Begleitung von Arko schienen die Leute sich noch weniger für sie selbst zu interessieren und eher abzuschätzen, ob der Hund eine Bedrohung ist. Da Arko nicht viel bellt und (nach einigen "Trial and Error" Versuchen) auf Kommandos und Handzeichen reagiert, führt Zoia jetzt endlich wieder ein doch relativ ruhiges Leben innerhalb der "Ultras", zumal sie jetzt auch dass komplette "Ultras-Gebiet" kennt wie eine "Navigations-VI" und sichere Schlafplätze in ihren Gedanken verankert hat. Arko's Namenspate, wenn man so sagen will, ist ein Junge gewesen, den Zoia bis zu ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr kannte. Also bis zu einer Zeit, wo man als Mädchen die Jungs nicht mehr nur "doof" findet. Jedoch verschwand besagter Junge in den Übernahmewirren. Da Arko sie aber nach langer Zeit mal wieder an ihn erinnerte, gab sie ihrem Hund den Rufnamen von dem Jungen. Eigentlich nicht der Typ für so etwas, hatte sie mit dieser Namensgebung doch 'melancholisch' gehandelt - was sie sich aber wohl nicht eingestehen würde. 'Geweckte Neugierde' Da Zoia niemals eine schulische Ausbildung genossen hat, ist ihre Kenntnis, was "außerhalb der Gang" angeht praktisch gleich Null. Was Außerirdische betrifft: Auch wenn sie in einigen erhaschten Blicken auf Sendungen welche gesehen hat, Mitglieder über solche hat reden hören und auch einige Bilder gesehen hatte, spielten sie bisher so gut wie gar keine Rolle in ihren Überlegungen - es gibt sie hier im Territorium nicht, also auch keine Zeit Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden. Vor einem Monat hat sie jedoch von Michelle ein kleines Abspielgerät erhalten, welches ihr Geschichten vorspielt. Dadurch ist ihre Neugierde seit langer Zeit wieder geweckt, zumal auch Geschichten vorhanden sind, in denen die Menschheit den Weltraum bereist - was für sie bisher nichts weiter als pure Scince Fiction war. Von Außerirdischen wusste sie zwar, jedoch hatte sie sich nie richtig Gedanken über sie gemacht. Gleiter konnte man am Himmel über der Stadt genug sehen, aber ein Raumschiff - das bekam man hier nicht zu Gesicht. Zu viele Dinge, von denen sie bisher nur gehört oder ein Bild gesehen hatte. Beim nächsten Treffen mit Michelle würde sie eine Menge Fragen haben... Psyche 'Der Wille zu Überleben' Hing in ihrem Leben schon zu Zeiten der "Block 13" das Überleben im Vordergrund, stellte sie das Ereignis in ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr und die dadurch geänderten Rahmenbedingungen vor die Wahl: Wie überlebe ich? Eigentlich total verängstlich zurückgelassen, schöpfte sie neuen Willen aus den Tipps, die ihr Michelle gab. So hat sie ihr gesamtes alltägliches Leben darauf ausgelegt, sich unauffällig zu verhalten, nicht anzuecken und niemanden zu provozieren, um unnötige "Zwischenfälle" zu vermeiden. So bleibt sie auf Distanz zu anderen Personen, vermeidet zu viel Kontakte und gibt sich recht wortkarg. Einzig gegenüber Michelle taut sie ein wenig auf und unterhält sich sogar mit ihr, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet. Arko Ihren Hund Arko akzeptiert sie eigentlich als einzige "Person" in ihrer Nähe. Manchmal muss Arko auch für Selbstgespräche herhalten. Da Arko ansonsten ruhig ist passt er zu ihr, zumal durch ihn andere Menschen abgelenkt werden und er im äußersten Fall für ihr Überleben geopfert werden könnte (wobei sie sich nicht bewusst ist, dass sie das gar nicht mehr könnte). Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken' *kann sich sehr unauffällig geben, um nicht bedrohlich zu wirken *ihr Wille zu Überleben bescherten ihr schnelle Reflexe und die Auffassungsgabe, mit einem schnellen Blick die Bedrohungslage einzuschätzen *innerhalb des "Gangterritoriums" besserer Orientierungssinn als eine "Navigations-VI" 'Schwächen' *kann nicht Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen *wortkarg, meidet andere Personen wo es nur geht *So gut wie keine Idee von der Technik des 22. Jahrhunderts *Das Menschen ins All zu anderen Planeten fliegen ist für sie pures Sci-Fi 'Besonderheiten' *interessiert sich seit einem Monat für die Geschichten auf ihrem Abspielgerät, welche ihre Neugierde weckten *Seit kurzem führt sie in Gedanken 'Zwiegespräche' mit ihrem gehässigen Ich Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *Mittelfinger, Ringfinger und kleiner Finger der linken Hand fehlen (Schlägerangriff in ihrem 12. Lebensjahr) 'Tätowierungen' *"Ultras-Schriftzug" auf der Stirn als Markierung Ausrüstung Berufliche Verhältnisse *'Gang: '''Ultras *'Position/Rang: 'Unteres Ende der Nahrungskette *'Beschreibung: '''Boten-Mädel Familienverhältnisse *unbekannt Trivia *Zoia wurde von Önee-sama als Spielercharakter erstellt. Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Menschen